Blaise's Biggest Secrets
by Jetmir
Summary: Blaise Zabini stared frozen at the boy leaning over him. A devilish grin was twisting his lips, his silver eyes bright and curious. How did Blaise always end up in this position? Position-wrong word. Blaise/Draco. Slash. Also some light Luna/Anthony. Enjoy!


Blaise Zabini stared frozen at the boy leaning over him. A devilish grin was twisting his lips, his silver eyes bright and curious. How did Blaise always end up in this position?  
Position-wrong word. He blushed.

Slack jawed students were strewn along the ground and the beds outnumbered by the empty bottles of firewhisky. The Slytherins had opened their common room doors to a number of students from other houses. It had been a good party-a thick crush of bodies, pounding music, a kaleidoscope of colours aided by the tiny pills he had necked.  
And now bleary eyed in the early hours of the morning he had to face another challenge.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco was supposed to be his best friend. He was supposed to look after him so _why did he keep doing this?_ Blaise thought furiously.  
Somehow with those intelligent grey eyes he had worked it out. Blaise's biggest secrets.

He was gay. _And_ he was in love with Draco.

From that moment on he was at Draco's mercy, pinned under him like an insect under a magnifying glass, Blaise tried to squirm away.  
However Draco had both hands planted firmly on his elbows, pushing him into the ground. Tiny shards of glass dug into Blaise's skin, drawing up beads of blood.

"Piss off" Blaise hissed furiously "I was asleep, you bastard!"

"That's no way to speak to your best mate" Draco grinned. Blaise stared up at his perfect face, his silver eyes; his pale, tempting lips. He knew why he wanted him. It was the challenge; a boy precariously above the rest, an angel with a stone heart, unreachable.

Blaise had won plenty of boy's hearts; secret lovers, short passionate flings. But there was no boy he wanted more than Draco.  
He knew what Draco was like. He knew he was arrogant and cruel, could slice Blaise apart at a whim. But the challenge was almost as strong as the lust and he disliked the feeling.

He thought that he could separate himself from the other boy, avoid him. But Draco hadn't wanted that. He had wanted to control Blaise, to yank at his strings like a puppeteer until he was all tangled up.

Draco had made it his mission to tempt Blaise, to seduce him.  
"Once you go Malfoy, you never go back" he whispered last night, high, intoxicated; his silver eyes unfocussed. He had pushed Blaise into the corner of the room, under the pretext of talking to him. Blaise could taste the alcohol on his breath, see with dismay the lipstick stains on his shirt collar.  
But when Blaise had tried to push past him Draco had flicked his tongue out, meeting his earlobe.

Blaise flushed as he remembered how he had shivered with private delight, a flash of horror mixed with anticipation. He had expected something more.

But no, Draco; the slut, was just leading him on, toying with him. He played with people, manipulated them. He had smiled brilliantly "Bet you liked that, didn't you gay boy? I better get back to Pansy. She's waiting for me". Draco had winked, his light, long eyelashes dragging across his sculpted cheekbones. Then he had darted off, his blonde hair mussed, reflecting the light. Blaise's eyes had followed him as Draco disappeared into the girl's dormitory, arm slung proprietarily around Pansy.

And now the playful bastard was straddling him as the other Slytherins slept off their hangovers.  
Blaise looked up at Draco's grinning face and realized with a jolt that he was still drunk. His eyelids hung over his dulled eyes, purple bruises stretching out across his cheekbones. He was still a damn sight more handsome than any of the other boys in the room, even with his early morning pallor and tousled white-gold hair.

His breath was as hot as firewhisky as he leant down to whisper at Blaise "Did I say good morning?"

"No, you were very rude. You just decided to pounce on me without any warning. I could have hurt you, you know. Punched you in the face. You did give me a shock".

"You wouldn't. We can sense each other. We're brothers, not blood brothers" Draco looked unsteadily at his pale hands gripping Blaise's dark wrists "But spiritual brothers".

"You're drunk" Blaise tried to pull himself from under Draco, his ribs aching. When that failed, he sighed heavily and let his head roll back on the floor.

"Perhaps" Draco waved one hand airily, releasing Blaise's left wrist. For some odd reason Blaise couldn't move it; he didn't have the will power to extract himself from Draco.

In all likelihood he would never have this chance again and he planned to relish it. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. Draco smelt different from other boys; intoxicating, black pepper and cinnamon; spicy.

"Look, I know you fancy me rotten. Everyone does. I bet even Potter would pay for a night with me. My skills are legendary" Draco smirked. Blaise could feel the body heat radiating between them and he breathed out harshly.

"You're too cocky, Malfoy".

"Bet you love that word. Cocky".

"Shut up!" Blaise snapped, feeling his cheeks burn with anger and humiliation.

"Bet you love this too. And this?" Draco inclined his neck so his face hovered centimetres above Blaise's. All he could see was those shining, malicious silver eyes, partially obscured by a lock of pale hair. Draco's mouth clumsily landed on Blaise's, his teeth pulling at his lower lip.  
Blaise lay as still as he could. His body yearned to react, to sweep Draco up and deepen the burning kiss, but he knew what a mistake that would be. That would be surrender; Draco would control him from that point onwards.

Still, Draco's lips were as perfect as he imagined they would be. He could tell that Draco's breathing had quickened; how many times had he pictured this scenario unfolding?  
Except when he had seen this happening, Draco was gay; Draco was only into him; a boy.  
Draco was just teasing him.

Draco's face now hovered above his, silver eyes betrayed as he pulled back "Didn't you like it?"  
Blaise felt a pang but he laughed shortly "Piss off Mal-"  
And Draco was kissing him again. This time he hadn't seen it coming, he was unprepared; his heart thrumming so hard it hurt. With no time to think, he kissed Draco back fiercely.  
He could feel the other boy's heartbeat erratically mirroring his own. It was _perfect_.  
There was fire and sweetness and a hot desire shared between them.  
Blaise kept his eyes open to focus upon Draco's beautiful charcoal irises. His eyelids fluttered as he lost himself against Blaise's hard lips then snapped open.

Blaise watched Draco's eyes harden maliciously. He wished he could stop himself from stiffening, stop his pulse jumping and his eyes registering his disappointment when Draco pulled away.  
"Enjoyed _that_, didn't you?" he smirked.

Blaise couldn't speak, couldn't think of a witty retort. The feeling of Draco standing up and leaving him alone on the floor was agony. He knew it showed in his eyes.  
Draco's grin widened, growing spiteful as he looked around the room.  
Checking that the others were still asleep, thought Blaise with a twinge of annoyance. He wouldn't want to ruin his 'straight boy' image, he thought bitterly.

He looked up at Draco, unable to move, feeling inexplicably wounded.  
Draco looked down upon him, grey eyes dark and wordless. "I think we got away with that small discrepancy Zabini. See you around gay boy".  
Blaise watched him laugh soundlessly, shoulder his bag and leave, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. HeHe would be M

How could he love such a hateful boy? He had asked himself a thousand times.  
But he was Draco's best friend. He had seen a side to that boy that others hadn't, a better side.  
He fell back onto the floor and sighed throwing a distressed arm over his face.  
He didn't notice a pair of large, cloudy eyes watching him from the corner.


End file.
